Fragile Feathers
by LilWyvernGirl
Summary: Completed! A very tragic fanfiction based on Inuyasha. A Youkai named R'rai'irn turns the lives of the Inuyasha cast upsidedown. The first part of a three part fan fiction. Please read and review, however there is character death. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Sparks of Love in Far Places 

_Listlessly we wander these barren fields  
And dream of what could have been,  
Two worlds can be joined  
To be one,  
If we just try._

_To find what love we lost been found  
In these lovely, barren fields,  
As we stare up into the starlit skies,  
Of these two worlds we share,  
Two worlds can be joined  
To be one,  
If we just try._

_As present and past join hands,  
To wander those lovely, barren fields,  
We'll find one another again.  
To join hands and be free.  
Two worlds can be joined  
To be one,  
If we just try._

_Sing that song I love so much,  
Lost in your heartfelt embrace,  
In those barren fields of our love,  
Two worlds can be joined  
To be one,  
If we just try._

_The sparkling stars dazzle the skies,  
In those barren fields,  
Of these two worlds we share,  
Lost under the starlit sky.  
Two worlds can be joined  
To be one,  
If we just try._

_Let what was lost be found,  
In these lovely, barren fields,  
And let lovers know,  
The truth beneath the night.  
Two worlds can be joined  
To be one,  
If we just try._

_If there were only two words to speak of,  
In these barren fields of love,  
They would be love and destiny,  
Because they describe  
What you mean to me.  
Two worlds can be joined  
To be one,  
If we just try._

There were hard times once,  
In these barren fields of our destinies,  
You left me in the dark,  
To wonder of what will be  
Of our love.  
Two worlds can be joined  
To be one,  
If we just try.

_When we left each other's side,  
Our two worlds split,  
No longer joined by the love,  
Those affections that touched across time.  
Two worlds can be joined  
To be one,  
If we just try._

_Then destiny shined through  
Those delicate skies  
Of those barren fields of love,  
And truth brought us together,  
And two worlds were one once more.  
Two worlds can be joined  
To be one,  
If we just try._

_So, tell me now,  
My sweetest, my Dearest,  
Our love won us again,  
And two worlds were joined  
To be one,  
Because we tried,_

_With destiny by our sides  
And love in our hearts,  
We stayed together,  
In our fields of love._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ecstasy**

In the darkness, a body stirred from the blood-stricken land, moaning with the rapture of life. Its slender, sleek, flawless body was silhouetted perfectly in the darkness against the delicate luminescence of the full Harvest Moon as it sat up. It stretched with elegant care, softly bending its back in a crescent shape; long tresses of fine hair fell to the ground and some rested on its chest. Soft green eyes stared out at the moon, the light filtering softly through foliage to the body.

It was perfect from head to toe. A perfect female, whose body was as if a shot of pure liquid ecstasy to the beholder had taken him breathless, stood in the moonlight. She had a long bronze mane that came down her length in liquid strands that flowed like water to her feet. He eyes were two emeralds, soft and elegant, but seemed to sear through one's flesh to tear at that person's essence. Her skin was also a brilliant bronze colour that was soft to the touch and so flawless that her elegant beauty could blind even the wisest of men. She had a pair of bronze cat ears that hade fine bronze hair that covered them in an ideal soft fluff. A long, copper cat tail curled itself about her bare body, gently caressing her bare, unspoiled breasts. Belts of precious stone, bone, and bead decorated her waist line as the only pieces of garment that she had to cover any part of her body at all. Her clawed hands were covered in blood, but her face seemed so full of rapture that the blood was barely noticeable to an onlooker as it ran through the gullies between her fingers like oil though a polished pipe, dripping slowly and sickly to the ground beneath her and dripping softly into the tow-inch deep pool of blood that surrounded her. She smiled, faultless white fangs glimmered though as her tongue ran across the fangs in total bliss. She bent herself backwards until her head and knees were the only things touching the ground before slowly lying down in the pool and rolling to her side, gently pawing at the blood with her free hand.

"Tell me," she spoke softly in a maniacal, but coolly seductive voice, "were you happy before you met my claws? Were you in a world of ecstasy?"

Her facial expression was soft and delicate now, smiling coyly like a cat in her state of satisfaction. "You were good until you met my claws. You just fell to me. You didn't even fight back, didn't scratch my beautiful hide. What were you thinking when my paw went though your stomach? Did you see me pull your entrails out and devour them while they were still attached to you, pain rushing though your body? Or were you still enraptured by me, like such a foolish being as you blind males are? I did not love you, I only attracted you to eat your sweet flesh and drink and bathe in your sweet-smelling blood. You were such a sanguine person when you spoke your soul to me, but you were still a blind male fool. Blind as any human is."

She bent her head down and lapped up some of the blood, the crimson liquid running down her lip as she reared her head back in satisfaction. "Youkai blood… blood of humans… ketsueki… it's all so wonderful."

Her emerald eyes scanned the sky, looking directly at the burning topaz moon, the great sphere reflecting in her stone-like eyes. Then a part of her seemed to scream inside, and, as if to answer that cry, she reared her head to the heavens, her mane flying back, letting out a blood-curdling cry that rang across the land for miles on end, startling anything that was within range from its rest. After fifteen minutes of her wild outburst, she fell back to her blood pool and began to paw and lick up the sweet blood once more, covering her saccharine body in the fragrance of the staling blood.

---

The next morning was chilled with the frost of a birthing winter, and all seemed to be preparing for the cold that was to begin approaching soon. From a nearby forest, squirrels could be seen gathering food for the arctic months ahead. Winter birds sang of the frost to come with full heart, brightening the branches of firs and other trees about. A frosty breeze swept across the land, threatening to take the trees with them, the birds gripping tightly with their clawed feet and bunching up in effort to stay on their perches. Winter was truly beginning to grace the land with her benevolence.

Just then, a loud crash came from within the forest, causing the birds to flock away in fright, their wings flapping against their breasts with the muffled sound of feathers against body. The squirrels that were out quickly scrambled up the trees and into the little crevices they call home. An uneasy silence followed; even the wind observed the uneasy silence of the land, holding its breath cautiously in anticipation.

Then a terrible crash came from the forest once more, this time a strip of yellow energy followed with, shredding trees and slicing effortlessly through rocks and thick, old trunk. A dark shadow leaped from the forest in a shot, bouncing through the rubble and dashing about the open plain in furious effort to be shielded once again. Shortly after the shadow, another body leapt from the forest in an equally angered state, but more for an anger to get revenge rather tan to hide. It leapt and sped after the shadow, long strands of silver hair flowed behind his body and ruby-coloured clothing that burned bright like fire covered his body. He held a huge, fang-shaped sword in his right hand, with little effort, his blazing amber eyes shining with anger. It was none other than Inuyasha.

"Fucking shit!" He cursed, dashing after the shadowed figure. "Damned as hell if he thinks he can get away with the Shikon no Tama! That mother fucking bastard has something else coming to him, that's for fucking sure!"

He leapt again for more speed as he dashed through the plains, chasing the shadowed figure, gaining distance on it. Once he got close enough, he raised his sword in a strike, slashing down the back of the shadow, felling it.

"Fuck!" The shadow cursed as it fell, the small lavender jewel leaving his grasp and bouncing away. Inuyasha leapt over the felled enemy and skidded over to the Shikon no Tama, picking it up.

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the shadowed Youkai who lay injured and bleeding before him. "You fucking bastard! You think you can get past me with the Shikon no Tama and live your life with more than half-an-ass-of-a-chance of living? I Fucking hope not!"

He raised Tetsusaiga and slashed down on the Youkai, splitting its body in half. Blood burst from its mouth in floods and his innards fell from the wound in his stomach that Inuyasha had made that moment. Its pink intestines rolled out and fell on the ground, blood splashing onto the grass and staining it black, slowly flowing down its stomach and intestines in small rivers of crimson. A severed lung rose and fell in struggled effort to keep the dying cells alive, but to no avail. Its blue eyes rolled back slightly in its head, the bloody mouth leaking blood at constant intervals, some blood trickling down from the edges of its eyes. Its body convulsed a few times, blood spraying about from an artery that was still attempting to supply the body with oxygen and nutrients. Inuyasha slashed the body again, and the heart exploded, spattering blood and pieces of heart onto Inuyasha's face. Finally the body rested, the blood now just trickling from places instead of flowing in continuous gushes. Inuyasha stared at the mauled body indifferently, his amber eyes glowing, before he put Tetsusaiga back into its sheath.

Inuyasha stepped over the mangled carcass and began to pad back to the forest from which he came, silently gazing down at the ground with an emotionless look on his face. Kagome had barely begun to leave the forest at that moment, began to run over to Inuyasha once she spotted him, and realized that he was covered in blood. She dashed over to him and clasped her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "Inuyasha, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

A little startled, Inuyasha stared blankly at her for a heartbeat before saying in a prideful manner, "No, of course not." He gazed down at her and stroked her jet-black hair.

Then Kagome looked up at him, her eyes aflame. "Damn it Inuyasha! Why the hell did you go ahead without me? You could have been seriously hurt!"

"Nani!" Inuyasha cried, taken aback. "Well if you weren't going so damn slow, I wouldn't have ditched you back there!"

"Well if you weren't so hot-headed I could have had it over then and there without you having to go all ballistic…"

"Ballistic! Who was going ballistic? I wasn't going ballistic! You were the one who had it out in the open in the first place!"

"It's my fault now? Who was the one who was being such a gallant _jerk_…"

"_I_ was being a gallant jerk!" Both of their voices reached a fever pitch as their arguing continued and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara began to leave the forest.

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"YES YOU WERE!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

Shippo watched them argue blankly. "There they go again…" he said in a dead tone. The others nodded in agreement.

"YES YOU WERE!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"NO I WASN'T!"

"Grr… O-suwari!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground with such great force that he created a crater that was about two feet in depth.

"Fuck!" he cursed from where he lay, knowing that Kagome had defeated him once again.

"Huh, you are so thick-headed it isn't even funny anymore." Kagome said in disgust.

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled, sitting up in his little crater.

"You heard me, I said you are so thick-headed that not even A & W Root Beer can compare to the thickness of your skull!"

"You want to say that again? I dare you!"

"I certainly will!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!"

"You just dared me stupid!"

"Not as if I care!"

"You better care, if you know what's good for you, you ass!"

"I am not an ass!"

"You are so an ass!"

"No I'm fucking not!"

Shippo shook his head in dismay. "There they go again." Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all turned and began to head back, not all that concerned about Inuyasha and Kagome, they seem to always solve their differences later on.

"I'm going home!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha.

"Fine! See if I care!" Inuyasha retorted viciously, his pride too much for anyone to handle.

"I don't care if you care! I'm going home and I'm not going to come back!"

"I don't care if a bitchy ho like you ever comes back!"

"O-SUWARI!"

"Fucking shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he hit the ground at 50m/s.

"I'm going home and that's final!" Kagome huffed, and with that, marched off, returning to the bone-well to return to her world.

"Aw, fuck! See if I fucking care!" Inuyasha sat up and wiped away the trickle of blood that leaked from his bleeding mouth. After a few moments, he padded off toward Inuyasha's forest, the same area in which Kagome had headed off to, and also the same area the others had started off to fifteen minutes in advance.

**-----**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Death in the Family**

Kagome leapt into the bone well, leaving the feudal ages and returning to recent times. She climbed out and sat on the lip of the well for a moment, staring blankly out at the closed door of the shrine, curious. There was no sound coming from the other side of the closed door, the only sound she could hear was the soft chirp of winter birds singing their songs of "vive le vent" or "long live the wind" to those who listened to their swimming music as in flew on the wings of their cherished love. Other than that, she heard nothing, not her grandfather, her mother, not even Souta. She didn't even hear the soft pawing of her family cat, which would usually swipe at any bird that flew to close to his pass.

After a while, she got up, wandered to the closed doors, and pushed them quietly open. She was met by a chilled wisp of wind and the whiteness of the snow-trodden land about the sacred tree, also around her entire home. There was an eerie silence on her house, almost as if someone had died and the dead spirit hung over her home. She shivered just thinking about it.

She began to start up to her house and entered saying, "I'm home!" but only the lingering silence met her in reply. _Where is everyone?_ She thought to herself, worried just a bit. She looked about, "Mama? Grandpa? Souta?" no one heeded her call and again she was met by the ominous hush.

_They must have gone out somewhere,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I should just wait until they get home. I could ask them about it later._ Kagome sighed heavily, headed up to her room, put her backpack down on the floor, and threw herself on her bed. "Ah! It's good to be back home!" she said happily and soon was out like a light.

**---**

It was about twelve-o'-clock midnight when Kagome finally stirred from her bed, staring over at her dresser blankly as she began to regain consciousness. Glancing over at the clock, she realized that she had a bit longer than she had wanted. Ecstatically, she leapt out of bed and rushed over to the family room. She was still met by the same ominous silence as before, but it wasn't just because it was dark. Kagome shivered. _What is this feeling? It's as if there was never anyone here…It almost feels like this eerie silence was the cause of a ghost or death or something…_ Kagome shook the thought from her mind and looked in the fridge for something to eat. Deciding that she wasn't really hungry, she grabbed a soda and went outside, gazing vacantly at the silver powder that covered the lot from end to end.

The moon that night was full and blue like a sapphire. It glistened off of the shining silver landscape as it grazed across the velvet sky. The stars danced slowly, but bright with cheer, like millions of little Christmas lights bouncing off of a pitch-black house. A small group held shape together and Kagome could've sworn it looked a lot like two birds dancing on a vinyl sheet. The black velvet sky seemed to blend into the snow rather than contrasting against it, making it all fall together so sweetly, like a majestic mountain lifting away from the earth of our world.

The landscape itself was beautiful on its own in the gentle light of the great sapphire moon. The silvered snow was shone beautifully under the dim light, yet was still magnificent against the velvet sky. The sacred tree glistened lavishly, adorned with speckled silver snow, that glittered with the light of the childish stars. Kagome sighed and wisps of steam flew up, glittering a soft blue hue.

After about a half an hour had passed, Kagome finally went back inside and went up to her room again. She sighed and plopped down onto her bed and stared out her window listlessly. For a fleeting moment, she could have sworn she had seen Inuyasha there, dashing across the lot, yet in reality, it was only her mind deceiving her. Sighing ever more heavily, she fell back to sleep, still edged by the heavy weight that weighed down her home.

**---**

She awoke again in the midst of morning, her home still hushed and quiet as ever, yet there was a sense of life within the home, even if it were a saddened one. Stretching, she sat up and went to take a shower.

As she stood in the shower, steaming hot water running down her bare sides and back, she began to contemplate what has been going on lately. It was strange that she and Inuyasha had been left alone for two years after the completion of the Shikon no Tama and the defeat of Naraku, only to be disturbed recently by a weak, rouge Youkai. It was also strange how most of the areas they past through had not a single Youkai present, even areas where Youkai fully prospered and were avoided by humans. It was also strange that her home was so lifeless and empty when she had returned. Usually her grandfather was there with some other excuse for her to miss school and Souta asking if Inuyasha was going to come with her the next time she comes home from the Feudal world. But no one was home, not even Souta.

She got out of the shower and dried herself off. She absent-mindedly got dressed and brushed her hair before going into the family room.

"O-hayou Gozaimasu," Kagome greeted as she came round, but found that only her mother and grandfather were there, and they both were quiet and seemed disturbed by something. Her mother, after a moment looked up. "Ah, O-hayou Kagome-chan."

"Mama, what's wrong?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

Her mother stayed quiet for some time before saying anything. "Souta has fallen ill. The doctors aren't sure what's wrong with him, and he's getting worse everyday. We went to see him yesterday and he's still in critical condition."

Kagome stood stunned for a little bit. _My little brother!_ "What happened?"

Her mother was quiet again. "We don't know. One day he was as healthy as he had ever been and, after a while, he began to feel cramps and passed out a few days ago. He's been in the hospital since then." She fell dead silent again before continuing. "We're seeing him again today at one. You might want to get ready, if you're not going out today."

"Wakata."

**---**

They arrived at the hospital a quarter after one, the hospital welcoming them with silence and calmed ringing. A young community service worker stood behind the entrance desk, checking on different floors via a computer network. She looked up, saw Kagome and her family, and turned away from what she was doing.

"Hello. Welcome to the community hospital. Are you here visiting?" she said in a soft, quiet tone.

"Yes, we're here to visit Souta Higurashi," Kagome's mother replied.

"Higurashi? Are you friends or family?"

"Family."

"OK. He's on the third floor, room 11A."

"Arigatou."

**---**

They took the elevator up the floors, arrived on the third level, and began to make their way down the hall. Murmured pages via loudspeaker could be heard about as various people from the hospital were called to do work or called out of work. They finally came to the room Souta was in and they entered.

Souta was in a terrible state. He was hooked up to life support and looked as if he wished he were rather dead. His skin was unusually pale and he had a dead look on his sleeping face. He was thinner and weaker now, his body thin from the virus that was eating at his life. He looked entirely pained every time the respirator rose and fell, his body shaking with fragile notions.

"Souta…" Kagome trailed off, looking down at her dying brother, trying to shake this reality from her mind.

"Onee-chan…" Souta struggled, his eyes slightly opening. Kagome's mother and grandfather left the room, leaving Kagome and Souta alone in a strange, ringing silence.

"Souta… are you all right?" Kagome asked, though in her heart she knew the correct answer to that question.

"I'm doing ok now, onee-chan." Souta said softly, struggling with the words as he spoke.

"Souta, you shouldn't push yourself so hard…" there was a long pause after Kagome spoke until the silence was shattered by Souta's spasmodic coughing. Kagome held onto her brother's hand until the coughing stopped.

"Souta…"

"It's ok Onee-chan… I'll be fine soon… the pain is beginning to wear off…" Souta said, a soft peaceful look came over his face; the redness from fever had all but worn off.

"Souta…"

"Onee-chan… I don't feel so heavy… any… more…" Souta closed his eyes and stopped altogether. A long toneless ringing leapt across the walls of the room. Kagome just stood there, holding onto Souta's hand, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Souta? Souta!" Kagome looked down at her brother and cried heavily on his chest, but the pain would not go away.

**-----**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fixation 

Meanwhile, during the time frame of the previously stated events, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara are roaming around the area near the bone well aimlessly, not really having anything better to do because of Kagome's absence and Inuyasha's blunt density. They had come upon a village a good ways away from the village that Kikyou had come from and where Kagome first came upon after her appearance in this world. Though they usually stayed in the former village, they decided to visit the latter temporarily, for Sango had suggested it and Inuyasha was beat three to one.

The village was small and shabby, but for the time it was a normal sized village. The buildings were also slightly shabby, but homely all the same. They were made of rattan and a heavy duty, cement-like mixture like the mixture for adobe bricks. Most of the homes had rattan patio-like structures in the back and front of the homes, but the structures had a skinned roof, which was more draped over the posts of the structure, rather than made a permanent resident of the building. There was a lot of farmland around the village and also a lot of small personal gardens in sparse places, yet there were no one tending to the fields or tending to firewood, there were no men in the village at the time. Actually, to be exact, there weren't very many people there at all, spare a few women and children in their homes and Sango with her company. It was very odd; there were no wars going on presently, nor were there any threats of war for a while, yet, there were no men in the village and the fields seemed dead and sickly from malnutrition and lack of proper care.

"Che! There aren't any working men in this village at all, and 'sides that; this place is almost the equivalent of a ghost town! Hmph!" Inuyasha growled irritably, obviously against doing anything physical for anyone at the present moment.

"Oi, Inuyasha, all you think about is yourself! It looks like they don't have anyone to help out right now! How can you be so selfish?" Shippo squeaked, leaping onto Inuyasha's head while he spoke, adding to Inuyasha's already irritable condition.

"Fuck you Shippo! Who said I only think of myself, huh? Dammit, get off of me! Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he attempted to extract the kitsune from his head, only to get entangled with him even more. "Aww, fucking Shippo! Get the hell off of me!"

While the two quarreled with each other infernally, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara left them to be, while they went to investigate what was wrong.

"This is very strange; a village of this size missing all of their men and at such a time as this. It's all very odd, though I bet there must be some beautiful women in a nice little village such as this," Miroku said, and began to trail off as he became absorbed in himself as well.

"Is that all you ever think about Miroku? Fucking girls?" Sango said flatly, obviously more than just a little pissed at Miroku's perverted thoughts. _A monk indeed! It's all a bunch of bullshit._

Miroku stared at Sango a little hurt at her accusation. "No! That's not all I think about! I also think about money and-"

"Jeez Miroku! I _do_ hope your no an egotistic bitch-ass idiot like Inuyasha!" Sango said exasperated.

"What the Fuck did you just say, Sango?" Inuyasha shouted in the midst of his little tumult with Shippo. "I can hear you clearly from all the way here, you know! _Bitch…_"

Sango glared in Inuyasha's direction, but pretended not to hear him. "Come on Miroku…" She grumbled dragging him after her, Kirara following hot after her heels with the most curious expression on her face.

"Pprrrr?"

**---**

As they approached the home they had decided was inhabited as of the moment, they could hear the noise of wood being chopped and excited voices cheering in pleasant delight. Sango, mystified by the sound and wondering if it were an able woman doing the work, but a young male voice that she recognized all too well was emitted from the back of the home.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. You're all so kind," the boy said quietly in an embarrassed tone.

Sango suddenly was completely absorbed with the voice. "Kohaku… My dear brother Kohaku!" She said excitedly, running toward the source of the voice, dragging Miroku after her still. Kirara just followed them, still just a little curious of what was going on.

"KOHAKU!" She yelled entering the back area of the home. A young boy, who looked about thirteen or fourteen, stood still, balancing a block of wood on his head, staring at Sango, slightly distracted. The boy was holding a short scythe-like weapon in his hand, the weapon connected to a steel chain from the staff of the weapon. A young woman and a little girl were there too, watching him. Sango ran over to him and hugged him tightly crying.

The boy stood there a bit stunned. "Who… who are you? You seem familiar…" he trailed off, still a bit stunned.

Sango went dead silent and there was a very delicate pause before she spoke. "You don't remember me anymore, do you Kohaku… You don't remember me again… I'm your sister, Sango, and you are my little brother, my only little brother, Kohaku." She spoke quickly, hoping in her heart that he would remember her.

Miroku, who had been dragged along for no reason (and who was checking out the two other women present), finally spoke up. "Well, he wasn't anywhere near Naraku when we defeated him, but we aren't missing any Shikon shards so there must be a reason he's here or if that's even Kohaku."

There was another long pause before anyone spoke again.

"I've got to believe Kohaku's still alive, I know he's still alive, Miroku! I won't stop believing in my little brother, no matter how hard it is to accept the truth!" Sango slurred, still clutching the boy.

The boy stared at her for a moment. "Why… why do you think I'm your little brother?" his voice was like an echo of Kohaku's voice.

"You are my little brother! You have his Youkai Exterminator weapon! Even Kirara remembers you!" She said, heavily distressed emotionally, Kirara rubbing up against the boy's leg.

"Ki… ra… ra…?" The boy said softly, the name seeming to ring a bell in his head, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Yes Kirara!" Sango said, hoping that he would remember something.

"…" The boy was eerily quiet.

"Don't you remember being a Youkai Exterminator? Remember how we fought together on your first extermination? Remember Kohaku?" Sango pleaded desperately, shaking him gently.

The boy stood very still. _I remember…_

"_Do Youkai really spit poison?" Kohaku asked Sango a little worried._

"_Sometimes." Sango said distantly._

"_Onee-chan, I'm scared," Kohaku said softly, stroking Kirara's fur worriedly._

"_Daijoubu Kohaku-kun, we only exterminate weaker Bug Youkai. The most dangerous Youkai are the ones that hide in human flesh." Sango said, trying to cheer her brother up._

"_Ok, onee-chan," Kohaku said disbelievingly._

"_You're really good Kohaku, so don't worry." Sango told him confidently._

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_Once they arrived at the place of the disturbance, Sango had found that the Spider Youkai was just a distraction. I, this being my first extermination, was afraid. The real Youkai was Naraku, and his human skinned puppets. I don't know what followed after, I felt like I had been knocked out. But I do remember attacking One-chan. I don't know why, but I had. Then I felt a sudden pain, as if someone had stabbed me with something sharp. I began to fade out, I could see sister's tear-streaked face, and I collapsed and blacked out again. Sango's voice echoed in my mind for eternity._

"Onee-chan…" he said softly, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "One-chan… I remember…"

"Kohaku!" Sango cried happily, holding her brother tightly, crying heavily the entire time and Miroku and Kirara watched on.

_**------**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "I'll Make the Pain Go Away"**

Kagome walked over to the bone well, tears staining her face, and looked down through the well. She remembered when she had first been transported through the well, Souta had asked her to find the cat… _Dammit! _She cursed in her head. _Why did he have to die? He was too young…_ She shook the thoughts of Souta from her head and tried to think with a level head. She had been home for four days after she had seen her brother die and Inuyasha had not come for her during that time. Yet, she knew it was best that he hadn't: she didn't want Inuyasha to see her so hurt and depressed. _And alone,_ she though bitterly.

She sat down on the lip of the well and mumbled softly to herself. "Maybe it's better if I just stay at home," she mused. "But then, Inuyasha still has the Shikon no Tama with him. And still more, I don't want to go back so depressed. They don't deserve to be brought down by my problems. These are my problems alone and they don't have to put up with it," she sighed. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would come after if she waited too long, so she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to smile, but she couldn't. Sighing, she leapt off into the bone well.

Kagome appeared in the feudal ages, the well empty and covered with foliage. Empty, if she weren't there. Kagome climbed out of the well and sat at the lip of the well, staring at the ground with a tranquil expression on her face. But her emotions were far from tranquil. Her heart ached with the pain of Souta's passing and the loneliness that passing had left in her life. She also panged to see Inuyasha, alone, but that was not likely to happen.

Her vision blurred for a moment and she wiped the tears and pain away. _He's not going to come, Kagome,_ she told herself. _He's not going to come…_ Looking about for the last time and finding no sign of Inuyasha or anyone else, she turned and leapt into the well, hearing and echoing sound as she went back home. She could have sworn it was Inuyasha, but it couldn't have been.

**---**

Inuyasha ran to the edge of the bone well and gazed down into the well, and found Kagome had already left. "'Ey! Kagome! Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed his bad luck of missing her and hopped onto the lip of the well staring down. _Why the _fuck_ did she have to diss me and just go back without even saying anything to anyone? Fuck! Might as well go after and see what's wrong… as long as nobody's watching._ Inuyasha looked about for any sign of Miroku or the others, but found none. Sighing in relief, Inuyasha leapt into the well after Kagome, hoping to catch her.

**---**

Kagome flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow, stifling heavy sobs that threatened to break her emotional distress to everyone within the household. All she could think about this whole time was her little brother Souta. _Why?_ She asked herself, shivering with heavy sobs, _Why did he have to die? He was too young…_ She took up an arm and wiped some of her tears away, but they flooded back. In too much emotional distress to deal with the pain, she buried her head back in her pillow, crying heavily once again.

**---**

Inuyasha hopped up onto Kagome's windowsill quietly and peeked inside her room. It was filled with her scent and he could hear a muffled noise coming from Kagome's bed. _Kagome's… crying?_ Inuyasha leaned forward a bit and found that the window was open, so he snuck in quietly and sat by the edge of Kagome's bed. He could now hear Kagome's sobs perfectly, though muffled they were to a human. She cried heavily, oblivious to anything and everything around her. All she could do was cry in hopes that the pain will go away.

Inuyasha frowned, distressed at Kagome's condition. He hated when he saw people crying, especially if it was someone he knew well. And Kagome was no exception. He took up a clawed hand and gently stroked Kagome's hair as she lay there sobbing. Her racking sobs began to ease as she cried herself to sleep, sobs changing to whimpers, to a soft flow of tears down her cheeks. All the while, Inuyasha methodically stroked her hair, not saying a word, despite the thousands of thoughts that flew through his worry-struck mind. _Why is Kagome crying? Did I upset her _that_ bad?_

Inuyasha sighed softly after awhile, confident that Kagome was surely asleep, he stopped stroking her hair and got up. Quietly he walked over to a corner of her room and sat down cross-legged, his arms crossed across his chest. He gazed at Kagome for a moment before he fell asleep as well, tired and worry-filled.

**---**

Kagome awoke later that day, feeling exhausted and tired. Moaning, she looked over at her clock: _8:50P.M._ Kagome grumbled a little to herself and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Finally, she sat up and stretched a little, looking about the room. Then she spotted Inuyasha, sitting up and asleep. Kagome almost gasped and shouted "O-suwari!" but caught herself as she took a deep breath readying for the strike. _Inuyasha? What is _he_ doing here? I can't let him see me like this! _Kagome got up and snuck out of her room to the shower room, closing the door as softly as she could and sat down on the icy tile floor for a moment to think.

_Why would Inuyasha be here right now, and have the mind to stay?_ Kagome thought to herself. _Maybe it's because I was gone for so long? Or maybe its because he actually cared how I feel…_Kagome let out a stressed sigh, bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her head on them. _Oh Souta…_Kagome shook her head, trying not to think of the terrible happening that only happened four days ago.

In order for her to really forget what was happening, she took a long hot shower, the act of hygiene overwhelming those confused and terrible thoughts. She closed her eyes and let the water run down her slender body, stroking her hair back with her elegant, but inexperienced hand. After an hour in the shower, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel, now very cold: the crisp frosty night air flowing freely in through an open window in the shower room. _I've _got_ to get dressed!_

She half-jogged to the door and pulled it open…to find Inuyasha staring down at her, inches from where she stood. They both stared at each other for a brief moment, before Kagome's temper took over. "Inuyasha no BAKA! O-SUWARI!"

Inuyasha had mind enough to take a step back just before she made the command, saving him from colliding heavily with the metal door-stop. "Itai! Shit! What the Fuck was that for?" The hanyou growled painfully, ears pressed tightly to his skull in anger. "This is what I get for showing some concern for you and you just treat me like shit like always!"

Kagome huffed, too angry to acknowledge the final comment, "Fuck! Inuyasha, you are _such_ a PERVERT!" Kagome glared down at him, really wanting to hurt him much worse, but was more worried about the building than him.

Inuyasha rolled over, and met her gaze. "The fuck I am a pervert! I wouldn't want to look at such an undeveloped girl like you anyways!" Inuyasha averted his gaze slightly, looking just a little away from Kagome's eyes. "You are so… um… un-lady-like…" he trailed off, mumbling more to himself than Kagome.

Kagome looked down, the flushed red, leaping back a few feet. "YOU PERVERT!" She kicked Inuyasha aside, who was too dazed to actually fight back or resist, and ran over to her bed sitting down in such a position that Inuyasha couldn't see anything.

After approximately twenty minutes of Kagome cussing her head off, Inuyasha finally found his head and began cussing back at Kagome.

"How can you accuse _me_ of being a pervert? I am _so_ not interested in _you_!" Inuyasha hissed back.

"_How_? You looked under my towel! Fuck! How can a girl not notice!" Kagome was flaming red again.

Inuyasha did not bark back at her immediately, but flushed a crimson colour that matched his fiery red clothing. "Um…" Inuyasha stuttered trying to find the words, but before he could come up with a good retort, Kagome sent her towel flying into Inuyasha's face before he could get a glimpse at any more cleavage. "Fuck!" Inuyasha struggled with the towel for a moment before getting free…in time enough to see Kagome's pillow soaring at him. A muffled cry of surprise came from him as he found himself under another item. He pulled that off too, placing the pillow on his lap.

He found himself watching Kagome just finish getting dressed as she pulled the top of her pajamas over her head, her sleek back slightly arced in a very nice position for the hanyou. He gazed at her silently, his eyes glazed over by her revealed beauty. It took him a few minutes to snap out of it and found himself watching Kagome as she brushed her hair. To his dismay, Kagome was silently crying the way she had done the night before. He got up silently and walked over to Kagome's side.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder and held her close in a comforting manner. Kagome gazed up in his eyes, tears glistening in her chocolate coloured eyes. Inuyasha gave her a comforting smile and stroked her hair. Kagome finally gave into her emotions, burying her face in Inuyasha's chest, tears streaking down her face. Inuyasha just held her, providing her with the comfort she needed: the person who could understand, the shoulder to cry on. After a few moments, Kagome's cries softened and Inuyasha stroked her hair lovingly, careful not to upset Kagome anymore that she was at the present moment.

Finally, he leaned over to her ear, whispering softly and coolly, speaking in a coaxing voice. "I'll make the pain go away."

Kagome blinked, surprised at what he was saying, and knew what he was asking. "Inu…ya…sha…" she murmured softly, barely audible to a normal person, but Inuyasha heard perfectly.

He kissed her cheek softly. "I promise I'll make the pain go away. I'll make you the happiest you've been in years," he crooned, fingering Kagome's hair.

Kagome gazed up into his eyes, finding a peaceful gaze upon them. She looked down, but before she could say anything, he kissed her passionately, taking her by surprise. Debating whether to pull away or not, she found herself loving the kiss, as well as the kisser, giving into the tongue-war with the hanyou.

When moments passed, their lips parted, Inuyasha playing with the buttons of Kagome's pajamas, Kagome toying with Inuyasha's own clothing, and they both fell back on Kagome's bed, clothing being shed and lips embracing once again.

**------**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: R'rai'irn: The Soul Killer**

R'rai'irn padded softly through the forest that was so well known to her, when lit up by the bloody moon of the Harvest. She was a Feline Youkai, but a tremendous one at that. Her bronze coloured hair fell down from her head and draped over her shoulders down to the very ground she strode upon. Though the forest was a dark as night under its canopy, it was bright as day outside the protective leaves of the construction of trees. R'rai'irn was quite adapted to both night and day, but she still hated the harsh light of the daytime. It made her agitated and more timid, not the flesh and soul eater she was.

She still remembered the last time a harvest moon had arisen, the youkai's sweet blood still thick in her mouth and on her skin. It was just wonderful, as she had lain in the blood, relishing the pain that it still fevered with. She had never had a meal that good in quite a while, and hadn't had a meal at all since. She was bare and hungry, the sun beating down on her through slits in her protective ceiling of leaves.

Her soft green eyes squinted to slits, startled by the light. The sun always gave her a bad feeling. She always felt bare and exposed under its light, making her well aware of her nearly naked body. Making her well aware that she was a living thing that still needed nourishment, that needed love.

_Love… No Youkai of my caliber could ever find a mate without killing it. I should be fine._

It still gave R'rai'irn a very bad feeling about stalking around in the daylight. It made her uncomfortable. Yet, despite that fact hunger had taken her spirit and lifted her from her shelter of darkness.

_Blood. Youkai. Souls._

She couldn't resist the urge, the scent of fresh blood wafting to her and the scent of soul-snatching Youkai made her quiver in excitement. Youkai of that type were always around something inevitably edible. Something that still lived.

R'rai'irn dragged herself along through the darkness the forest gave her, slinking around areas where there was less of a chance of being struck by the bright light of the sun. It would be midday by the time she reached the village where the source of the smell was coming from. By then, the sun would be high and at its peak of heat: not favorable for the feline Youkai. Still, she couldn't resist.

Seeing the end of the trees in the distance, she slowed her pace and readied herself to slink about in the midst of humans.

**---**

Kikyou had been in the village for a very short time and had tended to as many of the wounded as possible, though there had been too many for her talents. A source of unknown pain for the village, for there had been no wars for the last two-and-a-half years. Yet, so many suffered fresh flesh wounds: much like the slash of a Youkai's claws.

_Or a hanyou._

Kikyou felt her blood boil, vicious anger growing in her cold body. Ever since she had been brought back from the dead, she had a growing rage toward the hanyou Inuyasha and his tag along Kagome. Once she discovered that it was not Inuyasha who killed her, but the one named Naraku, her rage grew more vivid within herself. This rage remained, even after Naraku was defeated. And whenever she came to a village such as this one, she always pent her rage toward Inuyasha.

It was now midday, and the children had taken a liking to Kikyou, following her to a clear-running stream beside the village. They leapt and played like kittens beside her, as she fetched water for the sick and dying.

As she began to lift a water-filled pail out of the stream, she felt the presence of a Youkai making its way toward the stream. It was a full-blooded Youkai at that, for she sensed no human blood running in its veins. She dropped the pail and gazed down the strip where the Youkai presence was emerging from, ready for the challenge.

A youngster looked up at her with soft eyes. "Kikyou-sama, what's wrong?"

Kikyou looked down at the child. "Nothing. Go back to the village and tell them I'll be back soon. Do as your told."

The youngster nodded and the child and the rest of them headed back for the village at Kikyou's command. Then all was silent, with the exception of the soft gurgling of the stream. Then a shadow began to emerge from the horizon.

A young woman strode down to the stream, her long bronze hair draped over her shoulders and dragging along the ground because of its length. Dark, tanned skin shone on her face, her emerald coloured eyes a glimmer of mischief and beauty. She was clad simply in a sheet, wrapped around herself in the way one would a toga. She looked quite awkward, but her obvious beauty was not blocked off by this strange dress.

She strode directly up to the stream and stood at its edge gazing down at the stream with extreme interest, completely oblivious to Kikyou's presence. Kikyou watched the woman as she stood there, stalk still, and wondered what she was thinking about doing. In the next instant, the woman had snatched up a freshwater fish and held it deftly in her hands, much as a cat holds a bird down in its paws.

Kikyou suddenly addressed the strange woman. "What are you doing here?"

The woman didn't even look up. "Why does it matter?"

"Because, you're a Youkai."

"What makes you think that? Is it because I can fish with my hands?" A slight twitch came from the sides of the woman's head.

"No. I can sense that you are a Youkai by your presence alone."

The woman clutched at the fish tightly, blood spewing out of the creature's bodily openings. "You must be a Miko then, hm?"

"That's the least of your problems Youkai." Kikyou reached to draw an arrow as she readied her bow.

The Youkai didn't even look up. "The fact that I'm a Youkai is the least of _your_ problems, Miko." she twitched. "I smell humans coming as well as a village full of them. And I may be the only Youkai you have to worry about, but there's a hanyou on the way."

Kikyou paused for a millisecond at that before retorting and aiming the arrow. "You won't go any father than here."

A smile crossed the Youkai's face. "Are you sure about that, Miko?"

"Yes. I never miss." Kikyou let her arrow fly at the Youkai… and missed.

The Youkai was completely alert now, cat-like ears completely erect, her cat-like tail waving in the air in agitation. "Well, Miko. You missed that time." The Youkai spat. "Hitting me is impossible, even in hand-to-hand combat. It's impossible to beat R'rai'irn when she is ready for you."

In the next moment the leapt across the stream as Kikyou let another arrow fly, barely missing the Youkai by a hair's width. R'rai'irn landed perfectly on her feet and whipped her tail at the Miko, who struck back using her spiritual power. R'rai'irn cancelled the attack with a quick energy attack powered by her claws and disappeared from sight and senses.

Kikyou gazed about, dumbfounded for a moment before she realized that she should stay on alert. Kikyou became alert once more, but just a bit late as the Youkai came about from behind and ripped through Kikyou's back, blood spewing about for a moment before converting to dirt and ash.

Kikyou fell to the ground, gasping for air, trying desperately to keep the spirits that have kept her alive this entire time. But R'rai'irn intervened, placing a clawed hand on the Miko's back. Kikyou gurgled weakly, as blood mixed with dirt and ash poured from her body. "F…fuck…my…souls…"

Soul-snatching Youkai began to appear out of nowhere, flying about Kikyou and R'rai'irn, who tore each of the small Youkai to pieces. R'rai'irn smiled devilishly. "Interesting, Miko. You are not something that should be living at all, yet you still feed off the souls of the living and live. Well, now you will not live any longer, as I shall relieve you of these wretched souls of yours."

R'rai'irn withdrew her hand from the Miko's back, holding in it the soul's that Kikyou had taken to stay alive. She drove her clawed hands into the souls, and they became an emerald green colour, just before disappearing altogether into R'rai'irn's self. Kikyou's body convulsed then came to rest, becoming nothing more than a clay sculpture of the dismantled Kikyou.

R'rai'irn licked her claws and spat. "Miko, you do not taste very good, but your spirits did. Now I shall find something more to quench my hunger."

R'rai'irn kicked the bow that Kikyou had once held aside and strode off toward the village in the distance, drawn on by the scent of blood and fear.

**------**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Things Fall Apart 

Kagome's walk was a little disoriented from time to time, for she found it not a all easy to walk with her heavy burden. Inuyasha usually supported her whenever she really needed it, but for the most part Kagome talked her way out of the extra help. It was nine months after Souta had died and now Kagome carried an unborne child in her womb, the child that she and Inuyasha conceived the fourth night after Souta's passing. Though Miroku and Shippo really bugged Inuyasha about it at a constant rate, Inuyasha usually found a way around them with words, but sometimes he just ended up cussing and fighting with Shippo.

This was one such time.

"The fuck I should care what you think, you fucking moron of a fox!" Inuyasha barked viciously at Shippo, whose tail was fluffed with anger.

"Oi, Inuyasha! A future father shouldn't be saying that kind of crap!" Shippo yipped back, his tail swaying back and forth.

"You think I give a flying _fuck_ about your opinions? I can say whatever the hell I want!"

"Then why don't you say something intelligent for once, dog!"

"The fuck you say kisama?"

"You heard me idiot!"

"Grr… I'm going to fucking kill you!" Inuyasha and Shippo began fighting each other once again. Shippo, being so small, easily avoided Inuyasha's claws but was still eligible to be caught by the tail. Inuyasha finally caught him by the tail, but while doing so, Shippo bit his hand.

"Fuck! You little prick!" Inuyasha growled and was just about at the ends of his temper when Kagome intervened.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha instantly froze at Kagome's voice and Shippo did the same, but not for the same reason.

"O-suwari," Kagome said simply. Inuyasha collided into the ground with a muffled "Shit!" and Shippo trotted over to the small crater Inuyasha was in.

"Ha! Inuyasha, you should keep you temper in check." Shippo chided.

"Shut up…" was all Inuyasha could muster as a response.

**---**

Later on, the group began to approach the village they were heading for when Inuyasha's twitched and he began to sniff the air agitatedly. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired as Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"There's blood in the air." He replied. "There's heavy blood in the air coming from the village and…" he paused a moment then went slightly pale in the face.

_Fuck! Kikyou's here too!_ Inuyasha thought detachedly. _I can't put up with this now and there's a… a Youkai here! Shit!_

Inuyasha quickly made out in a sprint as his instincts overpowered his reason, as usual. Kagome trotted a couple steps after him, but could never keep up so stopped and called after him: "Inuyasha! Where are you going?" But he was already too far.

Miroku turned to Sango. "Watch over Kagome, Sango," he said simply and ran after Inuyasha before Sango could reply.

Kirara transformed into her larger fighting form and allowed Sango to load Kagome onto her back and the group followed suit after Miroku and Inuyasha. Whatever it was, they knew it wasn't good at all.

As they approached the river nearest to the village, they found the hollow shell of was once Kikyou, but Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Neither was Miroku.

_Inuyasha must have gone onto the village filled with rage, finding Kikyou like that. _Kagome thought to herself as the continued onward toward the village. _If only Inuyasha could just move on instead of being so attached to her, but it's really hard to do that. I know._

Kirara padded into the village and the four gazed in horror at the devastated village. The ground was soaked in crimson, pools of blood gathering in the crevices of rocks. Dead and dying decorated the ground with their patterns of dismantled limbs and impaled body parts. They could see Miroku tending to one of the wounded men who was dying and could tell immediately that the young man wasn't going to live very much longer. Inuyasha was a little farther off, looking about the village for the one who had caused all of this pain for the village as well as for himself.

"This is terrible," Sango said finally, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah…" Kagome agreed softly. _So much pain…_

Miroku sighed and looked back at the group. "It's terrible. They say a young woman did this, but they can't give anything more than that. It's obviously a Youkai, but who or where it has gone is still a mystery." Miroku shook his head. "We should give the dead a proper burial before we leave though."

Sango nodded her agreement and went off to help the monk give the dead proper burial rights.

**---**

Night fell before the task was finished, and since there was no one in the village that was able to offer them a place to stay (though Miroku suggested that the village was now basically deserted and there wouldn't be anyone to object to their staying) they once again were left to sleep under the stars. Inuyasha had come over to where they were and sat to rest, though his mind was still wandering. Sango and Miroku had gone back to the village to finish the task of giving the villagers a proper burial. Kirara hadn't joined them to the request of Sango as well as Kohaku. Shippo stayed beside Inuyasha and Kagome as well, but only because he wasn't as useful and he really enjoyed Kagome's company, even if it meant he had to put up with Inuyasha's blunt stupidity.

After finishing their work, Sango and Miroku walked about on the outskirts of the village. Under the sliver of the crescent moon, they found a serene forest and began strolling through there. The small amount of moonlight filtered through the canopy of leaves tranquilly, making the forest peaceful and inviting.

As they walked through the forest, they talked quietly, quite at ease in the silence of the forest. They had both been in places where they wished they weren't, for the sake of their own sanity. But this particular evening, the forest seemed very inviting and welcoming for the two.

"Houshi-sama, don't you think that it was odd that the village was so torn apart as it was when we found it?" Sango asked suddenly, stopping to think.

Miroku turned around and gazed back at her. "It was quite strange to find the village like that, after Naraku had been defeated and the wars across the lands over." He stopped to think about the question himself. "Actually, it seemed as though a Youkai had done that, but there wasn't really a trace of a Youkai in the village at all."

Sango nodded. "It would seem as though a Youkai would have done it, the way the blood was strewn about." she trailed off and looked over to Miroku. "Is it possible it may still be near the village?"

"Quite possible," Miroku agreed, folding his arms in thought. "Unfortunately though, we've no idea which way it went after it had finished off the village." Miroku paused and was about to start again, when a soft rustling in the forest made him catch his words.

They both readied themselves and turn their attention to where the rustling had come from, ready for what they thought as their Youkai suspect. But, out of the bushes came a little kitsune who looked tired and not at all in a good mood. Sango and Miroku sighed and looked at Shippo.

"Shippo-chan, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to follow us," Sango said, eyeing him.

"Oi, I know. But I can't stand that idiot-of-a-Hanyou Inuyasha!" Shippo yipped, letting out a sigh. "He always picks on me, and I just couldn't take it any longer!" Shippo's tail whipped back and forth with agitation.

Miroku sighed with exasperation, but he knew he couldn't drive Shippo back. "Oh, fine Shippo. You can stay with us for a while."

"Okay!" Shippo hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder and they continued about the forest, wondering where the Youkai culprit may be.

**---**

R'rai'irn watched the two humans and the little kitsune Youkai as they walked about in the forest. _My forest…_ she thought bitterly. _Those disgusting humans and their kitsune pet are in _my_ forest!_ She growled under her breath, as she watched them walk and talk quietly about the village and other people who seem to be friends that were residing elsewhere. _Well I can take care of their allies later, but for now, I can get them for being in my forest!_

With cat-like stealth, she crept behind them, following their every step to make it even less conspicuous. Then she stopped just as they stopped, the kitsune saying something to the human who looked like a wandering monk.

"Miroku, don't you think we should be going back soon?" The kitsune asked.

The monk "Miroku" nodded. "Yeah, you're right Shippo. It is getting to be very late and we'll need our rest."

R'rai'irn's fur stood on end. _Strike _now, _stupid Youkai!_ R'rai'irn crouched and her muscles tensed to their extremes. Then she leapt.

The kitsune heard her, his tail fluffing up in alarm. "Miroku look out! There's something behind us!" The monk turned and shifted to the side just in time to avoid the claws of the Youkai.

R'rai'irn turned and faced the three with burning emerald eyes. Her tail lashed violently from side to side and her lips curled back in a snarl. The three just stared at her startled but that disappeared quickly, as they readied to fight her in the next moment.

R'rai'irn flexed her claws, her bronze cat-ears twitching. "How fascinating. Humans and a kitsune in _my_ forest. Well, this'll be fun."

The woman with them just scoffed at R'rai'irn's statement. "You think we'll let you get through us any farther than you are already? Hah."

R'rai'irn's fur prickled with rage. _How _dare_ that human scum treat _me_ like trash! _Her tail lashed with more violence as she yowled with rage. Before any of the three could respond, R'rai'irn was in the air again, leaping towards the woman, who in turn threw her bone-boomerang at the leaping Youkai. Her boomerang found its mark as R'rai'irn was flung backwards by the weapon, making her smash against a nearby tree. R'rai'irn was dazed for a moment but quickly regained her composure as she stood up again ready to strike once more.

The woman launched the huge boomerang once more, but this time R'rai'irn used it as a launch pad, leaping onto the flying boomerang and launching herself off of it. She landed a successful blow against the woman and turned toward Miroku and Shippo. Miroku had already readied himself, using his staff for defense as R'rai'irn clawed at him.

"Shippo! Get out of here!" Miroku yelled, avoiding a blow to his head.

Shippo nodded and leapt away, running on all fours to get back to where Kagome and the others were.

R'rai'irn saw him and quickly turned after the kitsune. "You aren't getting away!" she snarled, lashing out at Shippo with her claws. Blood splashed against the trees and the ground about as Shippo squeaked weakly, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

"Shippo!" Miroku and Sango shouted in unison, but there was nothing they could do. Things were beginning to fall apart.

R'rai'irn turned toward them with a wry smile. "Just try to get away."

------


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Youkai Exterminator, Sango**

R'rai'irn flexed her claws, her bronze fur shimmering as angles of light change, her tail flicking back and forth with feverish lust for death and fighting. Miroku and Sango met the callous Youkai's eyes, both taking a defensive fighting stance against the Youkai. _I we could just hold it off for a while, we may save Kohaku and the others precious time to get their bearings straight. We may still end up fighting and running. _Sango's eyes cast down for a moment as the thought hit her, making her wish she could run to Kohaku's side and hold him close with Miroku at her side. _Like a family._ The bitter thought hit her hard, but only for a moment as she met the Youkai's eyes once more. Sango's grip on her boomerang tightened, her knuckles going white from lack of oxygen.

R'rai'irn's wry smile just widened at Sango's body language. "If you think you're going to live past this encounter, I think you should reconsider your position in this life. You can't even fathom the things I can do to you before you even hit the ground." R'rai'irn's wry smile dissipated and continued in a monotonous voice, "I have no intention of letting you go at all. I plan on making you both suffer. That little brat-kitsune that was with you is lucky compared to what I plan to do to you two."

Sango barely avoided shivering; biting her lip to stop herself from showing any surprise, blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth. _This _thing_ has no idea what it's up against. It doesn't even know that we've been there and done that before, and succeeded. At least Kohaku isn't anywhere near us, unless that _thing_ knows exactly where our friends are. _Sango regained her composure and stared into the Youkai's eyes. "Heh. You don't know what you're dealing with." Sango retorted, her voice low and ominous.

The Youkai just laughed at Sango's retort. "_I_ know what I'm dealing with. It's _you_ who doesn't know what you're dealing with." R'rai'irn flashed a fang-filled smile. "You should understand that I am _not_ you're normal Youkai, human. You are just another weak, human prey to me." R'rai'irn's tail lashed from side to side in agitation, her bronze fur glittering from an unknown light source.

Miroku glared at R'rai'irn. "I do think you're underestimating your opponents, Youkai. We are definitely _not _weak as you claim us to be."

R'rai'irn ignored Miroku's gaze and ran a hand through her long bronze hair. "I'm not letting you get anywhere and I hold myself to that. I do hope you have more to put up against me than the kitsune."

Sango felt a knot in her stomach and resisted the urge to vomit. _That _bitch!_ How could she be so heartless!_ Sango readied herself to retort, but R'rai'irn cut her off before she could even speak.

"You humans disgust me. You are all so gullible, so trusting. It makes me _sick_. I can't bear to see you humans except in a pool of your own blood." R'rai'irn didn't wait a second longer. She lashed out at Sango with all her body weight in her attack. Sango anchored her bone weapon into the ground, using it as a shield as R'rai'irn ricocheted off the weapon, tumbling to the ground.

Sango hefted her boomerang out of the ground and hurled it at R'rai'irn. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango's attack barely missed R'rai'irn, grazing her tail and dragging a bit of fur with it as it collided with a tree. R'rai'irn hissed with anger as her tail whipped from side to side, her emerald eyes locked with Sango's soft brown eyes. R'rai'irn's fur stood on end as she stared down Sango with all the malice any Youkai can muster swirling in her eyes.

"You **BITCH**! I'll kill you!" R'rai'irn yowled, lunging at Sango again, locking her claws into Sango's body, blood beginning to spray.

**---**

Kohaku stirred and sat up, disturbed for a reason that did not reveal itself to him. Kirara stirred as well, swiveling her head to face Kohaku, letting out a little squeal of curiosity. Kohaku smiled and stroked her head, then thought to himself about what may have caused him to be so disturbed. Kohaku looked about him to find Shippo and Inuyasha gone, with only Kagome lying next to him in a fitful sleep. _Onee-chan and Houshi-sama aren't back yet either, _Kohaku thought to himself, slightly worried. _Where'd Shippo-chan and Inuyasha-sama go?_ Kohaku wondered as well, looking about.

A faint pain-filled scream echoed from the forest, making Kirara's fur stand on end, a low growl emitting from her throat. Kohaku shivered, _that's where Onee-chan and Houshi-sama are._ Kohaku couldn't stand it any longer. He looked about to make sure there was no one to hold him back, then turned to Kirara.

"Come on, Kirara," Kohaku beckoned the two-tailed Youkai, who followed him into the forest.

**---**

Sango screamed as R'rai'irn drove her claws deeper into Sango's skin, hitting bone. Miroku lay unconscious a few feet to the left of the two fighting women from an attack from R'rai'irn, as he had attempted to pry her from Sango. R'rai'irn smiled and laughed as Sango's screams became more and more pain stricken, and R'rai'irn's claws began to crack the bones in her arms.

An evil smile cracked across R'rai'irn's face. "Yesss… Die… Fill yourself with fear and pain! It's no use to fight back now, now that you've nothing to fight for!" R'rai'irn shoved her face centimeters from Sango's, her piercing emerald eyes filling Sango's eyes with even more fear. "Run. If you can."

Sango's vision began to blur. _Damn it! I'm losing too much blood…my vision's blurring… Shit! At least Kohaku and the others are safe. They don't have to suffer the same fate as Shippo or me. _She felt her temples pound as her bones began to give way to R'rai'irn's grip. Sango felt dizzy. _Damn… I'm not going to make it through this night. I have to do something to at least delay her to give Kohaku and the others time._

With dying strength, Sango head butted R'rai'irn, releasing R'rai'irn's vice-grip from Sango's almost crushed arms. Sango fell to her hands and knees, gasping for breath, as R'rai'irn fell to the ground and crashed against a nearby tree. Sango forced herself to her feet, drawing her short-sword from its sheath. Staggering, she made her way to R'rai'irn, and leveled the sword point so that it was almost grazing R'rai'irn's neck. Then, with a cry, Sango drove downward on the sword with all her force and weight.

Sango screamed with searing pain, as R'rai'irn's claws found her flesh once more. Her short sword fell harmlessly to the ground next to R'rai'irn, her neck completely unscathed. R'rai'irn seethed with pure rage as she stared at Sango.

"You… You will die _now _and I'll make sure it will be incredibly painful!" R'rai'irn took one paw away from Sango's arm and gripped Sango's head with it. Sango squeaked meekly with helplessness as her temples throbbed even more. _Oh, shit! Not now…_

"Onee-chan!"

_Kohaku!_

Kohaku's weapon whizzed through the air, colliding into R'rai'irn's shoulder, barely missing Sango's side. R'rai'irn released Sango from her grip and got up, yowling in pain as Kohaku pulled his weapon back to his side. Kneeling by his sister, Kohaku cradled Sango in his arms. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Are you all right?" Kohaku asked, attempting to hide the fear in his voice.

Sango coughed lightly, "Kohaku-kun, you shouldn't be here…"

"Something was wrong. I had to come."

"Kohaku…"

R'rai'irn finally regained her bearings and hissed loudly. "So there were more of you here. Heh, it serves you right if you all die here and now. Especially since you both _are_ related, I think you two should die together." R'rai'irn's tail flicked from side to side as she spoke, her eyes never leaving Sango and Kohaku.

"You're full of crap Youkai," Sango spat, staggering to her feet. "You'll be the one to die, you'll see."

Before Kohaku could restrain Sango from doing anything to her herself anymore, she drove forward with her sword trained on R'rai'irn. R'rai'irn easily avoided the attack, but was met by a blow to the back of her head by Miroku, who had recently regained consciousness. R'rai'irn staggered forward a little by the blow, but turned and slashed at Miroku, spraying his blood across the forest floor.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango screamed, as Miroku's lifeless body hit the ground with a thud. Sango stood frozen by shock. _Miroku… no!_

"Onee-chan! Look out!"

Sango turned just in time to see R'rai'irn get knocked to her side by Kohaku's weapon once more. Blood sprayed about the forest, splashing green with thick crimson. R'rai'irn fell to one knee, but a smile crept across her face.

"Kohaku!" Sango couldn't take anymore. She thrust forward at R'rai'irn, as the pool of blood began to thicken, body parts lying about in no particular place; a detached arm impaled by a tree branch, innards decorating the forest floor and small, festering Youkai beginning to gather. R'rai'irn avoided the attack and her emerald eyes glittered.

"Now you die."

A stream of blood jetted into the sky a few feet and a dying gurgle left the forest floor as the birds in the canopy fled their perches from the stench of blood.

**------**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sayonara, Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha walked back to the place where they set up camp for the night and sat down, arms crossed. He had an itching feeling that something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was that was bothering him, but he ignored it. Kagome moaned in her sleep, so he got up and sat by her, stroking her hair in hopes of calming her. But that feeling didn't go away, in fact, it got worse with every second that passed.

_It's too quiet._ Inuyasha concluded in his thoughts, surveying the sight. _Nobody's here either, Shippo is gone and so are Kohaku and Kirara, Sango and Miroku aren't back. _Inuyasha sighed. _Maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm just nervous. But that isn't me. What's got me bent so outta shape?_

Inuyasha let his curiosity get the best of him and wandered to the edge of the forest, making sure Kagome was still somewhere in his sight. Then the breeze caught up and sent the heavy stench of blood to him from the forest as well as the scent of the cat-youkai. Inuyasha quickly covered his nose from the stench. _Fuck! Something, that _fucking_ youkai must have killed everyone else. Shit! No wonder something didn't feel right about them not being back yet. _Inuyasha growled as he caught the youkai scent again, this time it seemed a lot closer.

A low rumble of laughter gurgled from the trees making Inuyasha growl even more. Then the young cat-youkai emerged from the forest, her emerald eyes gleaming. Inuyasha looked up at her and quickly averted his eyes for a moment before meeting her eyes of emerald. _She's fucking naked! _

"W…who are you!" Inuyasha demanded, trying to keep his composure.

"Me? What a question. Who am I? I am R'rai'irn the Neko no Youkai that kills the souls of those I feed on and feast on blood. And you smell like a Hanyou. What a disgusting thing." R'rai'irn wrinkled her nose in disgust and her tail twitched.

Inuyasha was enraged. "What did you do to Sango and the others!" Inuyasha barked, seething with anger.

"Who? Oh. You must know the three humans and two pathetic Youkai I killed earlier. They were really no fun at all. And they weren't very enjoyable either. Their blood was too bland." R'rai'irn tossed her head and cackled maliciously.

"You fucking bitch! You won't make it any farther than me, because I'm going to cut you in half, you fucker!" Inuyasha howled, drawing Tetsusaiga and transforming it in one swing.

"Heh, you think that scares me? HA!" R'rai'irn flexed her clawed fingers. "You can talk big, hanyou, but do you fight as well as you claim?"

R'rai'irn leapt toward Inuyasha with all her body weight in her attack, colliding into the ground with incredible force, just as Inuyasha leapt backward to avoid the attack. When the dust cleared, R'rai'irn was in the middle of a five foot radius crater. Inuyasha lifted up Tetsusaiga as the wind of Kaze no Kizu began to swirl around the fang-sword. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha swung the blade as the aura of the attack slashed the ground and completely destroyed what was in its way. But R'rai'irn appeared again, completely unharmed, with a strike toward his skull that he parried with Tetsusaiga, making R'rai'irn ricochet off of it and through a tree and the attack putting a crack through Tetsusaiga.

_Shit! Tetsusaiga go damaged by the attack!_ Inuyasha set up again for the counterattack as R'rai'irn came to her feet. R'rai'irn licked her lips and grinned maliciously. "Looks like there's something wrong with your sword, Hanyou. Did I break it?" R'rai'irn purred softly.

Inuyasha growled. "Che! That's a good one." _Shit, it's already dawn! Kagome's gonna wake up soon and this bitch'll probably try to kill her. Fuck!_

R'rai'irn just laughed and launched toward Inuyasha again, slashing at him, each time barely missing him by a hair's width. Then Inuyasha countered with Sankontetsu or Kaze no Kizu, but he had no better luck at landing a hit on R'rai'irn than R'rai'irn had on him, or so he thought. R'rai'irn slashed toward Inuyasha, catching his shoulder, and pulled with incredible force, taking the entire left sleeve of his clothing and a fair chunk of his shoulder.

Inuyasha staggered from the attack. _Fucking Shit! That attack alone went through my clothing. Damn it!_ R'rai'irn didn't wait for Inuyasha to regain his bearings though, and attacked again, as Inuyasha frantically tried to parry and dodge her attacks. _If I could only get through her attacks, or get her to use a stronger attack so I can counter with Bakuryuuha, but it looks like I've got a chance at neither right now. _Inuyasha dodged to his left, R'rai'irn's claws skimming his cheek. Inuyasha countered back with a slash from Tetsusaiga that missed the agile youkai by only a few centimeters.

R'rai'irn laughed. "Is that all you've got, Hanyou? It looks to me that you're beginning to lose your stamina."

Inuyasha smirked back at her. "Che. I'm just getting started. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Really now?" R'rai'irn tossed her hair with a flick of her wrist. "I believe your claim is a little off."

R'rai'irn leapt forward and slashed at Inuyasha again, colliding into the ground as Inuyasha dodged the attack and countered with a slash from his own claws. They both seemed to have no advantage over the other at any given time. They were stuck in stalemate.

Inuyasha glared at R'rai'irn, breathing heavily from itching fatigue. R'rai'irn just smirked at his condition, though she herself was in no better, nor worse, condition. She stood erect; the fine fur that covered her body stuck flat against her skin by sweat and her glittering eyes had lost some of their flare. Inuyasha stood half bent-over; Tetsusaiga's cutting edge buried in several inches of soil and streaks of blood trickled down the blade as well as down Inuyasha's face. They both were beginning to become exhausted, but neither was ready to accept defeat. Both were getting dangerously desperate to kill the other.

"You stupid fuck! Why won't you fucking die already, fucking worthless son-of-a-bitch!" R'rai'irn yowled, her hands twitching and tail flicking.

"Heh. You're one to talk you fucking talking shit. Go crawl over to a tree and die you fucking bitch-of-a-youkai!" Inuyasha hefted up Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. "Go to fucking hell and burn! Kaze no Kizu!"

R'rai'irn leapt into the air, avoiding mortal injury but not avoiding injury altogether. With a yowl, R'rai'irn collided into a tree; her arms slashed up with the energy of the Kaze no Kizu. Taking advantage of his temporary advantage, Inuyasha attacked with another Kaze no Kizu, sure that the attack would not miss the momentarily immobile youkai.

But it failed. R'rai'irn dodged the attack and drove her claws through Inuyasha's shoulder from behind, her bloody arm sticking out of his body in front, bloody fragments of bone and muscle twitching in her grasp.

Inuyasha suddenly felt sick. _Oh, shit! How could she? How was she able to dodge Kaze no Kizu? _Inuyasha felt R'rai'irn's other arm plunge through his stomach and felt light-headed. _Kagome…_

**---**

Kagome stirred from her fitful sleep and glanced around her. She was completely alone. Everyone was gone without a trace and without a sign that they had left with the intention of not returning. Kagome didn't even see a sign of Inuyasha, which was slightly unusual. She sat up to stretch and almost immediately collapsed back to the ground with searing pain. _Oh no! I'm going into labour way too early!_

She let out her breath with a pain-filled hiss. _Where is that baka when I need him most?_ Kagome let out a yelp as she staggered to her feet. _I really need to find Inuyasha _now_ or I won't be in great condition real soon. _Kagome started to walk away from the forest Miroku and Sango were supposed to return from until she heard a cry come from that forest.

_Inuyasha!_

**---**

Inuyasha fell to the ground as R'rai'irn released her hold on him and screamed. Inuyasha had pulled a lucky counterattack on R'rai'irn and had successfully diverted her attention. But he was in no position to continue his assault. Pools of blood were already filling on the ground around him and the deep gashes and wounds all over him were not helping him in the least. The gaping holes in his upper body made it almost impossible for him to do anything but try to defend himself. His luck was running out though.

R'rai'irn's left eye was bleeding; the oozing blood and fluids from her eye trickling down her cheek. R'rai'irn opened the wounded eye anyway, a huge, bloody abyss replacing the spot where her iris once resided. R'rai'irn let out another ear-splitting scream as she held her head in severe pain. Then she turned back to Inuyasha, her blind eye wandering as her other eye focused on Inuyasha.

"You _fucking_ bastard!" She seethed, her tail lashing violently form side to side. "You've ruined my beautiful eye you fucker! You're going to _pay_ for that!"

R'rai'irn slashed in his general direction as Inuyasha rolled away from her attack. R'rai'irn missed completely, unable to see out of one of her eyes her depth perception was terrible as she attempted to slash Inuyasha again but got hold of only air. Inuyasha staggered to his feet as chance came to show itself and took out Tetsusaiga slashing at R'rai'irn.

To Inuyasha's extreme luck, Kaze no Kizu hit its mark. R'rai'irn was thrown back by the attack a good thirty feet, much to Inuyasha's hopes. But that was all he could do as of that moment, collapsing back to the ground from exhaustion and loss of blood. R'rai'irn was already recovering from the attack though, a huge gash bleeding freely on her chest from the Kaze no Kizu. Enraged, she let out a blood—curdling scream and dashed to where Inuyasha lay, her claws twitching for revenge.

Then, to Inuyasha's horror and R'rai'irn's surprise, an arrow flew from an unknown source, hitting R'rai'irn directly in the side. R'rai'irn stopped running and let out a hissed cry of pain as she slashed fruitlessly at the embedded arrow.

"Inuyasha!"

_Ka…Kagome…_

Kagome walked out from where she had been hiding, her face showing obvious pain that she was suffering at the time. Inuyasha couldn't bear to see her like that, so he closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at her. Time was running short for him though; he had lost a fatal amount of blood and was still bleeding from his open wounds. R'rai'irn was also recovering from Kagome's distraction and was completely blinded with rage, her eyes bloodshot and filled with ire. Kagome's time was running thin as well, her contractions getting worse by the moment as it became painfully clear that she was in labour.

Kagome spotted Inuyasha in a pool of his own blood and made her way toward him as fast as she could go in the condition she was in. She kneeled by his side and stroked his hair. "Inuyasha… daijoubu desu ka? Inuyasha?"

Kagome tried her best to hide her tears, but pain and sorrow were too much for her to bear and the tears rolled down her cheeks, some dripping down and landing on Inuyasha's bloodstained face. Everything had fallen apart ever since they had started this journey. _Ever since Shouta died…_everything had been going terribly. The fragile feathers of fate had been broken by the claws of destiny's cat.

Inuyasha murmured softly and coughed before he responded to Kagome. "Hai. Just really, really tired." Inuyasha coughed again, blood coming up with his coughs.

Kagome's tears came almost in sobs as she tried to convince herself that Inuyasha _would_ be all right, that he'll make it through. But a small incessant voice in the back of her mind continued to say otherwise. "Hai. We'll go back to my world and we can rest there once this is all over. We can go and be happy again and…"

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha murmured softly, his eyes were now open and were slightly glossed over and had a deathly gaze. "I'll be all right, you don't have to cry."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome couldn't say anymore, she was choked by her tears and her sorrow weighed down her heart. All she could do was stroke Inuyasha's hair and just nod in silence.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started then coughed violently, Kagome helpless to help him in any way. "I want to tell you that I really do love you, even if I never show it. Every time you're sick or hurt or had gone to your country, I worry."

"Inuyasha, you'll be okay," Kagome forced out, more to convince herself, but Inuyasha only smiled weakly and finally gave in to Death, going limp, his eyes half closed and glazed over.

Kagome couldn't stand it any longer and let her sobs take over her as she sobbed on Inuyasha's chest. Then R'rai'irn laughed, Kagome whipping her head around to glare at the heartless Youkai.

"Isn't that a pretty, fucking picture? Now it looks like you're all alone, with no one now that the youkai exterminator, the wandering monk, the Kitsune Youkai, and this good-for-nothing Hanyou are dead. Soon, you'll be just as dead as they are." R'rai'irn smiled sardonically, her wandering eye taking on a demonic aura.

Kagome stood and stung an arrow into her bow. "Not until you die first, Youkai!" she released the arrow and it plunged through R'rai'irn's heart. R'rai'irn attempted to scream, but a geyser of blood came from her mouth instead and she collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap of bronze fur and blood.

Kagome dropped her bow and looked down at Inuyasha. She felt another painful contraction and knew she was due soon.

"Sayonara, Inuyasha."

**------**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Destiny's Child**

_Destiny points her fragile hands to a child  
A child whose life will be but what it will be  
Holding Destiny by the Hand  
And Life in the other,  
She holds a power  
That Destiny and Life only hold in their own._

_Destiny condemns the child_  
_Whose life can give life_  
_Whose life can take life_  
_Whose hands nurture the same light  
That only Life can nurture  
And revive life once lost._

_The child of two destined stars  
From two different worlds  
From two different times  
Borne alone in desolate fields  
Blood scarring the land  
To become the giver of life._

_Father who is borne a demon  
Mother who is borne a priestess  
A child who is both  
Yet neither  
Who gives life back to them  
Only to destroy what they had built._

_The child of whom Destiny condemns  
The child of whom Life has given life  
Child of a demon  
Child of a priestess  
The power of a God in her hands  
To be wielded as if a toy._


	11. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

Hiya! I'm Li'l Wyvern Girl (A.K.A. Pauline Miller), and I hope you enjoyed or will enjoy the first novelette of my Inuyasha Fan Fiction trilogy. This is my first official finished writing of any kind (excluding poetry and essays) and I think it came out well. This Fan Fiction began progress November 2001 and became corrupt from a failed program. I started re-writing it in December and now it's finished in April 2002. If there are any spelling errors or grammatical errors that interfere with the writing, please contact me. If you particularly like my writing style, I'm working on a novel that I plan to publish in the near future. It is also in a trilogy. If you would like to read some of my in-progress writing or any poetry, feel free to e-mail me at and feel free to e-mail questions, comments and corrections to that address.

If you would also like to view my artwork, go to my DeviantArt page

If you would like to talk to me more personally, AIM members can contact me at the name LilWyvernGirl, and Yahoo! Messenger members can contact me at LilWyvernGirl as well.

**Pronunciation:**

**R'rai'irn**: pronounced as r-rai(as in _Rai_chu)-ear(as in _ear_)n

**Wyvern:** commonly pronounced as wai( as in r_ai_chu)-vern(ern sound similar to _earn)_ or wi(as in _i_n)-vern.


End file.
